


Мои действия после первого оргазма: Шори

by Lavender_Prime



Series: Мои действия после первого оргазма [2]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Crack, F/M, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime





	Мои действия после первого оргазма: Шори

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What I Did Immediately After My First Orgasm](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/459806) by apapazukamori. 



Липко. Вот бы как он охарактеризовал секс. Липко, потно и жарко.  
Она была настоящей красавицей, у нее были длинные пепельные волосы, к тому же она носила очки: Шори подумал, что у него, похоже, пунктик на «очкариков».  
Он долго ее добивался, и она оказалась идеальной. Наверное, это зрелище запомнится ему на всю жизнь: как она запрокинула голову, крича и содрогаясь от удовольствия. Как-нибудь потом он полюбуется на это вновь: если только уговорит ее на еще одно свидание.

Шори побыл в темной комнате еще пару минут, тяжело дыша и удивляясь приятной тяжести в конечностях.  
Потом выключил компьютер, застегнул штаны и спустился вниз, чтобы попить.


End file.
